


Practice Makes Perfect

by venusbits



Series: Want you so hard [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and lots of discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusbits/pseuds/venusbits
Summary: Keiji thinks it's high time they take the next step in their relationship. Now he just has to convince his boyfriend.





	

Keiji tumbled onto his bed, immediately curling up next to Bokuto. His parents were out, and they had peace and quiet ahead. Not that Keiji wanted quiet, but he definitely wanted privacy. Running a hand across Bokuto's chest, Keiji adjusted his position until he was comfortably tucked in beside his boyfriend. This was the first part of his plan: close contact. However, that was just one step on the path to intimacy, and he wasn't rushing anything. “Would you like to watch a movie, Bokuto-san?” he offered, despite having just draped himself half over Bokuto, and thus preventing ease of movement.

Bokuto chuckled, the motion rumbling through his chest. He shrugged one shoulder and grinned at Keiji. “I don't mind if we sit like this for a while and talk. It's nice.” He pressed a kiss to Keiji's forehead.

Keiji nuzzled into his chest and sighed. He may have another agenda for tonight's sleepover, but curling up with the person he loved most was still his favourite reason for asking Bokuto over. Still, he was eager, wanting to try something new. Maybe he could nudge Bokuto in that direction. With that, he started peppering kisses up Bokuto's neck, nibbling on his jaw. “What did you want to talk about?” 

Shivering, Bokuto complained, “You just breathed all over my ear!” while rubbing the offending spot.

Keiji waited until Bokuto's hand had fallen away before doing it again. “You mean like this?”

“Yes,” Bokuto huffed.

“Is it bothering you?” Keiji kissed Bokuto's cheeks, making his way down to Bokuto's lips. “Because I was thinking we could kiss for a while. That might stop me bothering you.” He glanced up at Bokuto and tried to look sultry, which was hard when his dark eyes were naturally hooded and he was slumped into Bokuto. 

Bokuto wrinkled his nose and held up a finger, before turning away and sneezing violently. “Sorry Akaashi!” He grinned sheepishly and tugged one of Keiji's dark curls. “Your hair was tickling my nose.”

Keiji snorted and slapped a hand to his forehead. “This is going to go well, I can just tell.” Here he was, trying to get Bokuto into an amorous mood, and caused a sneezing fit instead.

“What's going well?” Ever curious, like a bird distracted by something shiny, Bokuto tilted his head so he could look Keiji in the eyes. His own eyes were wide, golden glance focused on Keiji with predatory fierceness. AS soon as it appeared, it was gone, Bokuto sitting up in a hurry. “Did you have something in mind? Am I ruining your plans?” His face crumpled, his hands tangling in his salt and pepper hair. “I'm messing up your list, aren't I? You probably wrote out all these nice things to do and I've already messed up! I should have just watched the movie–” 

“You aren't messing up my plans,” Keiji interrupted, just loud enough to draw Bokuto's attention. He wondered what went on in Bokuto's head for his mood to fall so drastically. “Right now, we're just enjoying each other's company. Later on, we could do something...more.”

Bokuto sniffed and stared at him, one eye slitted. “More?” he echoed. He slowly leaned back until they were both lying down again.

Keiji pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “If you want to.” Because no matter what he wanted, if Bokuto wasn't ready then he'd wait. As long as it took. There was always his hand to take care of things.

“I do!” Bokuto announced, burying his face in Keiji's hair. He loved the curls, loved running his fingers through them. “I don't know what more is but I want to do what makes you happy!” He beamed. “So! What did you want to do tonight? What were your plans?”

Fiddling with his fingers, Keiji busied himself bending the bottom two into his palm while he thought of an answer. Now was the time to state his intentions, plain and simple. Bokuto wouldn't judge him, he knew that much. Except now his palms were sweaty and his heart seemed to have gone into overdrive. Just say it, he chastised himself. “Well, I was hoping...I mean, I'd like to – with you, of course – I mean, I thought we could try–”

“Akaashi, you can tell me. I promise I'm listening and everything.” Bokuto poked him in the forehead, arched white brows drawn together in his uncommonly serious expression. “Whatever's bothering you, spit it out.”

“I want to have sex with you,” he blurted out, face burning. Keiji resisted the urge to bury his face in Bokuto's shirt, because he didn't want Bokuto to think he was ashamed or afraid. He wanted this.

Bokuto blinked slowly, a dazed expression on his face. It was the same sort of expression he wore after getting hit in the face with a volleyball. “That was your plan? Oh.” He frowned, thinking it through.

Keiji chewed his lip while his mind ran through endless scenarios of rejection, each one more devastating than the last.

“Okay,” Bokuto said. “I don't know what I'm doing but I'll try anyway!”

He bit down a sigh of relief. “Well, you haven't been doing badly so far,” Keiji smirked. Bokuto was nothing if not enthusiastic, and that eagerness to learn had Keiji writhing on more than one occasion. “Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll be awkward and probably mess up at the start, but practice makes perfect.”

Bokuto absently kissed Keiji's forehead, not even noticing the praise. “You know, I've heard things about how this works, and I don't have all the stuff. I mean, I have lube at my house, but I didn't think to bring it, or even buy condoms–”

Keiji pressed his fingers to Bokuto's lips, interrupting him before Bokuto could work himself into a panic. “Don't worry, I bought condoms.”

Frowning, Bokuto chewed his bottom lip. “What if they don't fit?” 

Keiji grabbed his wrists and drew Bokuto's hands into his chest, hoping to prevent a whack to the face. “I have seen you naked and aroused Bokuto-san,” he reminded his boyfriend, voice dry, “I'm pretty sure I can pick a condom that fits.” That was probably too blunt, but whatever.

Bokuto puffed his cheeks out, his whole face turning red. “Akaashi!” he whined, covering his face and curling up into a ball on the bed. “You can't just blurt that out with a straight face!” 

“You're so cute, Bokuto-san,” Keiji chuckled, hiding a smile. After all the interesting things they'd been getting up to, Bokuto was still shy. It was just one of the million things Keiji found endearing about him. “All I said was 'I bought condoms'. I didn't say 'Ravish me' or 'Take me, I want you' or even 'Fuck me!'”

Bokuto whined into the pillow.

He tugged on Bokuto's broad shoulders until Bokuto rolled onto his back. “It'll be fine. I did some research, so I know how it's supposed to go. And we can always try different things to see what works.” There were likely to be red faces and hasty apologies, but Keiji was expecting that. Who'd expect it to go perfectly the first time?

Nodding, Bokuto pulled Keiji down on top of him. “Okay. I trust you,” he mumbled into Keiji's neck. “You'll have to help me. Tell me what...what you want, okay? What was your plan?”

“Relax, first of all,” Keiji hummed, running his fingers over the warm chest beneath him. “And you have to tell me if you're alright with this.”

“I'm alright with it!” Bokuto nodded furiously, his arms wrapping around Keiji. “I want this. Want you. I'm just...just worried I'm gonna screw up. I mean, you're all organised and made a plan but I didn't even think about research or plans and I feel like such a bad boyfriend?” He worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Bokuto-san, you won't disappoint me.” He cupped Bokuto's cheeks between his hands and kissed him. “I promise. And if all else fails, we'll try again another day.”

Bokuto took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay.” He fiddled with his fingers. “I feel all awkward,” he admitted, not meeting Keiji's gaze.

Keiji tugged on the bottom of Bokuto's shirt. “Well, how about you start by losing some clothes?”

He started laughing, the nervous tension breaking. “I can do that!” Bokuto huffed, his whole body shaking with mirth. He tugged off his shirt and threw it on the ground. “How's that?” He grinned, flexing his muscles.

“An excellent start,” Keiji drawled, licking his lips when he saw Bokuto watching.

“Your turn!” Bokuto gestured to him. 

Keiji threaded his fingers through the loops of Bokuto's jeans and pulled him closer. Trailing his hands down Bokuto's stomach, he closed the distance to kiss him. Parting his lips, he flicked his tongue out to taste Bokuto's mouth, warm and wet and full of promise.

Bokuto always gave as good as he got, eagerly licking into Keiji's mouth and gripping Keiji's hips, crushing their bodies together.

Like this, he could let his guard down and just live in the moment, drowning in Bokuto's warmth and affection. Time went slow, flowing around them like honey. He could kiss Bokuto for hours and not realise the time passing.

Slowly, the mood shifted. Keiji had been hard for a while now, but it wasn't a pressing need. He could ignore it in favour of exploring Bokuto, touching and tasting. Now though, he wanted more. His fingers slipped under the waistband of Bokuto's jeans. “Can I take these off?”

Bokuto sat up and yanked them off. “Better?” He grinned, hands on hips and golden skin bared to Keiji's gaze. 

Keiji stared at him, admiring the thick muscle covering Bokuto's frame. 

“Like what you see?” Bokuto chuckled, coming over to poke Keiji's leg. “Now it's your turn.” He tugged on the waistband, waiting for confirmation before he removed them.

Keiji lifted his hips, letting Bokuto slide the rest of his clothes off. Biting the inside of his cheek, he felt himself go red at Bokuto's appreciative gaze.

“You're beautiful,” Bokuto told him seriously. He leaned over Keiji, using his weight to force Keiji to lie down. One hand slid up Keiji's thigh, stopping just shy of where Keiji wanted him to touch the most. 

Keiji opened his mouth to grumble about that state of affairs, when Bokuto's hand wrapped around his cock. With a strangled gasp, he rolled his hips up into that grip.

Heat spread through his body, pooling low in his stomach and amplifying the tension building inside him. He was all ready to throw his plans aside and let Bokuto jerk him off without care, until Bokuto took his hand away. Keiji groaned, a low rumble of discontent at the sudden lack of friction.

Bokuto kissed his thighs, his hands resting on Keiji's knees. “Do you still want to try the other thing?” He stared down at Keiji, head tilted to one side. “You looked like you were enjoying it, but I remembered you wanted to try the other thing, so I figured I should stop.”

“I do,” Keiji agreed, pointing to his bedside table. “Now grab the stuff out of my top drawer and come back here before I get cold.” He'd opened the window to help remove the smell of sex, but there was a cool draft blowing in. It was fine being naked only when you had a space heater boyfriend on top of you.

Bokuto retrieved the stuff and settled himself between Keiji's legs, resting Keiji's thighs around his waist and giving himself an uninterrupted view.

Keiji should feel embarrassed, spread open and on display as he was. But he was too eager, anticipation that this was finally happening sending thrills through him. He reached up to Bokuto, tangling his hands in Bokuto's black and white hair. Using his grip as leverage, he tugged Bokuto closer until he could kiss him, swiping his tongue through Bokuto's parted lips. “I'm ready if you are,” he whispered, leaning back against the pillows.

Bokuto flinched, his face falling and taking on a worried expression. “Oh hell, I – I don't know what to do now! Akaashi, what if I screw it up?” He chewed his bottom lip, golden eyes wide.

Grabbing for Bokuto's hand, Keiji located the bottle of lubricant and flicked open the cap. “Just be gentle. I'm right here,” he said reassuringly. “I'll help you, alright?” He squeezed the liquid over Bokuto's fingers.

Bokuto nodded sharply, not looking convinced. He stared at his fingers. “Okay, now what?”

Heart thudding in his chest, Keiji put on his best trust-me-I-know-what-I’m-doing face and led Bokuto’s hand between his legs. “Now, I want you to open my ass, so you can fuck me.”

Bokuto’s face was bright red again, and his hand was shaking slightly. Taking a deep breath, he started rubbing his thumb over Keiji’s asshole. “Am I doing this right?” His thumbs applied pressure to Keiji’s hole, encouraging the muscles there to stretch. 

“Doing fine,” Keiji reassured him. Baby steps. To be honest, he wasn’t sure how it was going to go, and there was a part of him dreading having his ass filled. Maybe it wouldn’t be the best thing the first time, but he figured they could practice. 

Bokuto slid the tip of his finger in without prompting, startling a gasp out of Keiji. “Did I hurt you?” Bokuto withdrew his hands, wringing them in his lap, his eyes wide. 

“No! no,” Keiji laughed breathlessly. “Actually you were doing well. That’s the next step. I didn’t even have to tell you.” He smiled and ran a hand down his stomach, resting his hand at the crease of his leg. “So why don’t you keep doing that and see where it leads?”

Apparently it led to Bokuto finding his confidence, because it wasn’t long before he could push his entire finger inside Keiji. He was gentle, moving it in and out until there was no resistance, before nudging in a second one. But that was Bokuto; always a study in contradictions. 

Keiji wasn't quite sure what was going on, the sensations drawing all of his attention. One minute he was lying there, his arousal dissipated from the lack of attention, the next he had three fingers sliding in and out of his ass, his cock leaking over his stomach and begging to be touched. 

Bokuto spread his fingers inside Keiji, stretching him as best he could. “Is this okay?” he asked finally, removing his hands. 

“It’s fine,” Keiji smirked, groping to the side for the condom. “I think we can do better though.” He found the condom and half-threw it at Bokuto, only to toss it off the bed instead. “Shit, that was supposed to be sexy,” he muttered under his breath.

Bokuto snickered and went to retrieve it. “It's okay Akaashi, I still think you're sexy. Especially all those little gasps you keep making. Those are my favourite.” He grinned widely at Keiji, his eyes crinkling.

Keiji slapped a hand over his mouth and glared. “Shut up!” he snarled, the words obscured by his hand. Great, now his face was burning again. He groaned into his hand in dismay.

“Don't do that,” Bokuto hummed, pulling at his arm. “I like watching your face! You look so pretty.” He leaned over and kissed Keiji's cheeks. “These are all red,” he began, tracing the lines of Keiji's cheekbones. His finger moved down to Keiji's lips. “And these are all shiny and swollen from our kisses. I like that.”

Keiji wanted to argue, to dispel those observations, but Bokuto's tongue in his mouth put paid to that. Lying there, his boyfriend's weight pressing him into the mattress and the scents of sweat and musk encompassing, Keiji was overwhelmed. 

He wanted more. 

Jerking his head back, he dug his fingers into the skin of Bokuto's back and panted. “While this is nice, I really, really want you inside me now.”

“Bossy!” Bokuto laughed, shuffling back off Keiji and holding up the condom like a trophy. He rolled it on, hissing. “It's cold,” he huffed, crawling over Keiji.

“It'll be warm inside me,” Keiji said dryly, just because he knew Bokuto would react.

Sure enough, his boyfriend shrieked and ran his hands over his face. “Akaashi! Why do you keep saying things like that?” he whined.

“Because you're so cute when you're flustered.” Keiji laughed and looped his arms around Bokuto's neck. 

“Shut up,” Bokuto mumbled into his hair. His big hands yanked Keiji's hips up. “You promise to tell me if I hurt you, okay? And I'll stop! Straight away!” He stared Keiji in the face until Keiji nodded his promise. “Oh good.”

Keiji kissed his forehead. “Now, please, for the love of me, will you move already? I'm a twitching mess of arousal I can't stay like this.”

Bokuto inhaled and did as bid. The head of his cock nudged at Keiji's ass. His eyes watched Keiji's face intently, watching for any discomfort as he slowly pushed inside.

Keiji bit his lip. He'd thought he'd be accustomed to the stretch of his ass by now, but the burn was stronger than before. Logically, he knew it was because Bokuto's cock was a lot bigger than his fingers, but the logical part of his brain was too busy thinking holy shit finally. He forced himself to relax, his fingers running through Bokuto's hair.

Bokuto hadn't moved, still staring down at Keiji with wide eyes. “Are you sure you'll be okay?” He leaned down to nuzzle Keiji's neck, his arms supporting his weight. Otherwise, Keiji would probably be flattened. Bokuto was heavy.

“I will be,” he gasped, hesitantly rolling his hips. Slowly, he grew used to the intrusion, and he expelled a sharp breath. “Alright, you can move.” Now that he'd adjusted to the burn, his dick reminded him that he hadn't touched it in a while and maybe he should do something about that.

Bokuto started rocking his hips, the motion gentle. His pace remained slow, allowing Keiji to get used to the movement. “Still okay?” he checked, reaching up to cup Keiji's cheek.

“Yes. You can move a little faster now,” Keiji said. It was easier to move with Bokuto now, bucking his hips to meet in the middle. He was starting to enjoy himself now, the pleasure replacing the tightness of before. He draped his arms over Bokuto's neck, pulling him closer. “Feels good,” he sighed into Bokuto's ear.

Bokuto kissed him, his hands sliding under Keiji's thighs to adjust the angle of his strokes.

Somehow, that made him seem closer, completely filling Keiji up with every thrust. But it wasn't until Bokuto hit some inner secret of Keiji's that made him cry out.

Bokuto stilled, leaning back and watching his face. “Did I hurt you?”

Shaking his head, Keiji wrapped his legs around Bokuto and urged him closer again. “No. No, the opposite. That felt...really good. I don't know what you did, but it was good.” A bright burst of pleasure that had radiated through his entire body was better than 'good', but Keiji's brain wasn't working properly at the moment.

With a shy smile, Bokuto ran his hands up and down Keiji's thighs, kneading his thumbs into the muscles there. “Does that mean I can keep going?” he asked.

“Please,” Keiji begged. Hanging on the edge like this was killing him. 

Bokuto grinned and resumed rocking against him.

A few times he managed to hit that sweet spot, and every time Keiji cried out and whimpered at the sensation. It didn't take long for the pressure to build up to where it was unbearable, his body tensing and his dick aching. His view had narrowed to show only Bokuto, his body reacting to every slide of skin over his. “Please,,” he whined, scratching at Bokuto's back in an effort to translate his need.

Bokuto wrapped a hand around Keiji's dick, giving short sharp strokes in time with his thrusts.

That was all it took for Keiji to arch his back and tremble as he spilled over his stomach.

A few more erratic thrusts after, Bokuto grunted into his shoulder. They lay there for a few moments, catching their breath, before Bokuto pulled out.

Keiji hissed at the movement, suddenly empty. He had no will to move, the contentment he felt humming in his veins. 

Apparently Bokuto didn't suffer that problem, because a moment later he was out of bed and fiddling with something. He threw the used condom in the bin and disappeared.

Keiji took a moment to wonder if he'd been left alone, until Bokuto returned with a cloth.

“Here, Keiji!” he said, plopping down next to him and holding out the cloth like a trophy. “I thought you might want to clean up. Or I could clean you up. You look kind of exhausted.” He frowned, his lips thinning into a line. “I didn't...I didn't hurt you, did I?” He chewed his bottom lip, his gaze flicking anywhere except Keiji's face.

Keiji snatched the cloth out of his hand and started cleaning the mess off his stomach. His sheets had been spared most of the mess, but there was still enough to warrant changing. “I'm fine, Bokuto-san,” he said, grabbing Bokuto's hand and kissing his knuckles. “I may be sore in the morning, but that's to be expected. For a first attempt, I think we did fine. Now, would you go grab another set of sheets out of the cupboard?” He waved the cloth at the door.

Bokuto bounced up and pulled on his shorts, going to do as instructed. He dropped the sheets on the end of the bed and grasped Keiji’s hands, dragging him to a sitting position. “C’mon, Akaashi I need you to move so I can change them.”

Sighing, Keiji let himself be pulled to his feet, flopping bonelessly into his desk chair. He should help Bokuto change the sheets, but that involved effort. He was happy just sitting here watching his gorgeous boyfriend strip the bed where they’d just taken a new step in their relationship. 

Dumping the dirty sheets into the machine, Bokuto wandered back in and cupped Keiji’s cheeks, raining kisses over his forehead, cheeks and lips. “How are you feeling?” he hummed, calloused palms sliding down Keiji’s neck.

“Fine,” Keiji said, fighting down a yawn. “I think I need a nap.” He rubbed his eyes, deciding he’d care about things again after he’d recharged. 

Bokuto chuckled and looped his arms under Keiji’s. “Come on sleepyhead.” He dragged Keiji back to the bed and arranged him comfortably, before slipping in next to him. “You’re so cute when you’re all sex-sleepy.”

“Jerk,” Keiji mumbled, burying his head into Bokuto’s neck. Hopefully practice would stop him passing out every time they did something.

Chest rumbling, Bokuto wrapped him in a warm embrace. “I’m happy to practice with you any time you want.”

Oh hell, he’d said that out loud. “Later,” he sighed, his eyelids refusing to open any more.

“Later,” Bokuto agreed, running his hands through Keiji’s curls.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to take so long I'm sorry. It's been sitting half done in my folder for ages now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the last piece of the owls series! They're still my favourites so who knows if they'll pop back in later for something new. :P
> 
> If there's any silly spelling/grammar errors, please point them out. I'm really tired so I've probably missed something, but I wanted to share it now. 
> 
> A massive thank you to those who've left such lovely comments on my fics, I screech loudly at every one. And to those who leave kudos or bookmark my fics, I appreciate you all so much <3.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr!](http://venusbits.tumblr.com)


End file.
